Offshore hydrocarbon exploration and producing operations are typically executed from a vessel or drilling rig. A drilling rig may be located on a floating platform or a bottom-founded platform that extends upward from the sea floor (i.e., a riser). While a bottom-founded platform is supported by the sea floor, a floating platform is typically based on a ship or tension-leg platform which is supported by buoyancy and floats at the surface of the water. Floating platforms may be untethered and be riser-less, and may be considered the norm in deep-water drilling, production and intervention applications.
Operations from floating platforms may involve riser less activities using a coiled tubing tool string which is deployed from a spool on the floating platform. The tool string may be unsupported between the floating platform and a tie in point below surface e.g. at the sea floor. The tool string may extend through the surface tie in point into a geological formation to form, prepare, or operate a well. The coiled tubing may generally be understood to be a continuous lighter weight string, as compared to string segments assembled from thicker-gauge steel pipe. The coiled tubing tool string may function as a drilling tool string, but may also be used for intervention purposes or as a tie in mechanism to a subsea manifold.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.